


Saving One's Self

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Can we... can we just go away?" Stiles asked one night.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 359
Collections: Steter Week 2020, Teen Wolf Bingo, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Saving One's Self

**Author's Note:**

> For Steter Week: Pack of 2
> 
> For TW Bingo: Road trip
> 
> For Trope Bingo: Chosen Family

"Can we... can we just go away?" Stiles asked one night. He had been quiet all day, all week, which alerted Peter that Stiles was working his way toward something. In the end, it wasn't a surprise.

"We can do whatever we want," Peter replied gently. "Where do you want to go?"

"Just... away..." Stiles said, waving a hand vaguely. "Anywhere that's not here."

"How soon do you want to leave?" Peter asked, turning practical.

"Just like that?" Stiles turned to look at Peter.

"Just like that," Peter assured him firmly. 

Stiles leaned in for a soft kiss. Then he sat back and considered. "Just after the weekend? Is that too soon for you?"

If they left on a Monday, no one would notice unless something dire came along. Fortunately, there was nothing looming on the immediate horizon. Yet. And even then, Scott and his group of puppies -- it wasn't a real Pack as far as Peter was concerned -- wouldn't be surprised if Stiles didn't respond to them right away. 

Otherwise, it would be at least until the next weekend before anyone came physically looking for them. 

The only other people who Stiles kept in contact with semi-regularly -- Lydia, Jackson, interestingly enough Chris Argent -- had already left town and would only expect a phone or video call. None of that required them to be in Beacon Hills.

Except John.

"Talk to your father?" Peter said gently.

Stiles bit his lips but nodded. 

"I'll get everything ready," Peter said. "Bring what you want. We can pick up anything else we need as we travel."

"Like we can fit much in that little car you have," Stiles scoffed.

"I have more than one car," Peter chided. "You know that."

"Okay," Stiles agreed easily.

Stiles didn't ask for a lot, but had stopped resisting when Peter spent money on him. Or on them. Stiles had his own income from his online magical consulting business. It paid relatively well, but it wasn't the kind of money Peter had access to.

Peter didn't have a lot to manage in leaving Beacon Hills. He had the family lawyers take care of his apartment, so they'd have someplace to come back to, if they wanted. (He knew Stiles would want to come back to see his father at some point. Or Peter would make the suggestion and he knew Stiles would take him up on it.) Money was available from almost anywhere, and most of his time was spent doing research as part of Stiles' business. 

Peter let Stiles handle his father alone. Peter did get a _take good care of him_ text late on Sunday. 

_Always._ Peter sent back.

Peter pulled the BMW SUV up to the house. 

Stiles stared for a moment. "What? Does it get like five gallons to the mile?" 

"I had some... improvements made," Peter allowed. "And you know perfectly well you're going to futz with it magically to improve the gas mileage."

"It'll be comfy, anyway," Stiles admitted. 

"Which is why I got it in the first place," Peter replied. 

"Wait. How long have you had this?" Stiles asked, truly curious.

"Six months," Peter replied as he loaded Stiles bags into the rear of the vehicle. There was plenty of room.

"Why... why not tell me?" Stiles said.

Peter reeled Stiles in close and held him. "I could see back then you were working your way up to leaving, dear heart. But _you_ had to be ready."

Stiles breathed into him and held on tight for a long time before letting go.

"Where do you want to go first?" Peter asked.

" _I would have like to seen Montana_ *," Stiles quoted.

Peter laughed. "That works! Let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> * from _The Hunt for Red October_ (the movie) -- I think Peter would be a Tom Clancy fan and dragged Stiles into it also!


End file.
